


Somewhere I Belong

by Jazz_Rose0523



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Black Character(s), Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutant Powers, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Powerful Harry, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Ron Weasley Bashing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence, naruto reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Rose0523/pseuds/Jazz_Rose0523
Summary: Girl get reincarnated into marvel universe where she not only meets the avengers but is in England with harry and watches over him basically raising him even though girl is a child who is also abuse. She makes is her life work to find harry father while protecting him from the abuse he suffers from the Dursley. She put up a strong front but she scared and she uses her skills to help harry have a better life saving him but who is there to save her as she suffers in his place???





	1. The Beginning and The End

Chapter 1

The Beginning and The End

I'm walking out of the theater eyes red from watching the avenger end game. Your heart is aching and breathing become so difficult that you take a seat before you even reach your car. People walking by probably wondering why you are acting this way but what they don't know was when the ending happen you literally felt it as if you were there as if you were in the battle and you had known all of them personally especially Tony. After you collect yourself you head home for the night exhausted you only felt like this once before when you saw harry potter and the abuse he went through. You had marks on your back in the same area harry had his from his beating from his uncle but you never knew where they came from. You arrive back at your studio apartment and it's quiet as you enter the living room you knew something was wrong because your dog didn't greet you like they usually do no barking or nails scratching up the hardwood floors as they run to you. Immediately you are on high alert but it was too late something is push against your neck and as you fall you see someone standing in front of you talking but you can't hear anything over the sound of your heartbeat in your ears. Darkness consumes you as you see your beloved mason on the ground dead you weakly try to reach for his paw. You feel your eyes shuts as a single tear rolls down your cheek.

Notes: Sorry that it short it just an intro to the story it will be longer next time. Thanks for reading come back soon. 

How is it so far?

This is how the character looks.  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AVd1SA2TeL-aJ7r3IIsGSAjEgFHjx-lfm5zNvqZUhNWOD5Aimo5kAdE/


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic means thoughts in her head.  
This will be in her POV for now till the other characters come into play.

My head is throbbing as I try and get up, however my body isn’t listening to me I try again and again to move my arms or leg but I’m still on the floor. I give up and hope that tomorrow is better as I go back into a deep sleep. I awoke to the sounds of fighting maybe an argument I slowly raised myself off the floor and notice that I have shrunk not only that but my chest is definite smaller like nonexistent and my tattoos are gone. I walk over to what I assume is the bathroom and take a look at my face. I was shock to say the least I was in a body of a 3 year old and it wasn’t even my body at that. I take a seat on the toilet trying to figure out what happen. As I remember that night tears weld up in my eyes. Mason was gone by baby boy murder I looked down at my hand remembering the way his fur felt in between my fingers and his rough paw when he would demand my attention for a treat. I start to cry silently biting my lip to keep the sound from escaping than I remember getting knocked out by Marcus St. Claire my tormentor from when I was held prisoner by the DTA sold to them by my parents for money and drugs. I go back to the mirror and try to grasp the situation after all just because I’m in the 3 year body doesn’t mean I don’t have my mind of an adult. I notice the bruises on my arm and the cuts that litter across my legs, back and stomach. Weigh is barely there and I look like I could die all over again if I don’t get some food soon or at least water for now. I am African American with big brown and gold eyes, my hair was in pigtails but look like it hasn’t gotten wash in months neither did my body smell all that great _(gross_). I exited the bathroom and walk to where I heard the fighting earlier and I see a group of people at a table. First I notice the women in the room African American skinny, her hair is a mess, dry, dead ends, rough looking and her nails are coming off as if it been that long since she gotten them down. She wears a tube top dress with the words shorty written on the side. In all honesty she looks like a hooker who does major drugs and could OD any moment. Next were the two teenagers male dress like a gangster and a bandana on their head, glancing lower my eyes catches the shine of a gun strap to their side I unconsciously take a step back. Finally at the head of the table is the man I assume is my father, he’s been watching me since I step in the room, eyes dark, cold, and menacing. White tank top yellow stains everywhere, in decent shape but looks like a heavy drinker rings on his finger and gun also attach to his hip. My heart is pounding and trembling I’m not sure why but I think the original own of this body was terrified of her family. I spotted an empty seat and sat down staring at my hands nervous. I glance sideways and see them ignoring me so I relax a little and move my arm towards the food on the table. My tummy growls in hunger and I reach for the eggs but it gets taken then the bacon but it too is taken a let out a small sign as I look at the twin boy snickering at me. I look around the table and see a box of cereal and I slowly reach for it just in case they wanted to take this away too. I grab the box of what I now know is stale foot loops but there no milk so I just eat it out the box waiting for everyone to leave. No sooner had I started eating that everyone gets up and leaves the table I get smack in the head as they exit the room and my father tells me to clean up the house or else I can expect a beating. The house was a mess, it was like an extreme case of hoarders and there was shit everywhere bugs crawling along the food in the kitchen and mold all on the walls. I sign to myself and stash the cereal away in my hiding spot never know when they might let me eat again. Getting to work I descend to my daily hell at the smith house cleaning for them and being their slave even though I’m their daughter they constantly hurt me and beat me.

2 more years has pass and I am now 5 I have recently discover that I can do magic as well as transform into anyone or anything. It happen by accident really I was doing my chores when father come how angry and drunk rambling about work and how the deal didn’t go well so he came to me and knock me around for 5 minutes, I was barely able to walk back to my room and when I shut the door I laid down crying wishing I could fly away from here. I woke up to my body feel different and smaller I try to move my arm but saw feathers freaking out but the sound that came out wasn’t a scream but a small chirps instead. I hop up to my window and saw my reflection I Aurora Rose Smith just turn into a bird (_Holy hell). _I closed my eyes and keep thinking turn back, turn back and prayed that I could turn back and slowly I felt myself return to normal. Letting out a shaky breath I laugh and look out my window again that when I notice the street I lived on Privet Drive, Surrey London. (What_ the hell I’m in England are you kidding me, please god tell me I’m not in harry potter universe)_ I looked around to see what I could being a child and what I saw next blew my mind pure rage and anger fills my body.

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/332844228713557524/


	3. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts will be in parentheses () also Italic  
It will be in first person until other characters are introduce.  
Thank you for being patient as I try and get my thoughts to paper I am new to writing.

I could not believe what I was seeing right now outside my window across the street was a very large man standing in front of the door Dursley house. I admittedly knew who this was and what was about to happen. My blood boiled with anger I watch Professor Dumbledore leaves baby harry on the door steps and walk away. _(Are you fucking kidding me who the fuck leaves a baby outside in the middle of the night alone while it fucking 30 degrees) _Rushing to the across the street I snatch up harry all while checking him over and making sure he okay and hasn’t frozen to death. I sprint back to my room as quiet as possible shutting my bedroom door grabbing all my blankets _(which consist of two very old and worn blankets that look like they needed to be burn in my opinion). _Picking up harry from his carrier I set him gently on my bed surround by my pillows so he wouldn’t roll off the bed. I look down at this tiny babe and my heart melts with how adorable he is from his tiny hands and feet, his mess head of hair that I run my fingers through lastly his beautiful enchanting green eyes full of life and curiosity about his surrounding I swore then I would do everything to protect him to change destiny and give him the best childhood ever. While making sure he's comfortable as he drift off to sleep I walk to the cover of my room and lift up the floor board where I hide all my important items. Grabbing my brother old phone I start researching how to take care of babies and all that they need to make sure I could care for him while he is living with the Dursley even though it not safe for him, but it all I can do at the moment until I’m better at magic and can protect from both of our families. It 6am and I have finished making a list of things I would need to buy (mostly likely steal) and figuring out where to put everything. I look down at harry with a smile as I see he up and watching me. I pick him up and snuggle him into my body I whisper my promise to him as I get his things together and sneak back out the house over to his new home. Stopping in front of his home I whisper I love you and kiss his forehead and ring the doorbell multiple times all while thinking how cold it is and contemplate breaking their fucking window to get them moving so I can go back home before my family woke up and started their daily torment, as I think about this until I hear movement and see someone heading towards the door. Hiding in a nearby bush I watch as the horrid petunia open the door dress in her night gown with a disgust expression when her eyes fell on harry. At first it looks like she wasn’t going to bring him inside (I held a growl inside but my chest rumble and a few birds took off) she picks up the baby carrier as if it a disease and shut the door. My heart aches as I watch him leave my eyesight taking a few deep breath I return home to start my chores so that I can leave and head to Diagon Alley so I can start practicing magic to protect both of us. I knew I didn’t have any money to buy any books and I’m so thankful for my photographic memory which makes things easier allowing me to read the books there without having to take them home since I have no money. _(That a lie I have money but I’m saving it for me and harry once I’m old enough and strong enough I’m getting us out of here). I hear the clock toll 7am signaling the time to start breakfast for my parents and brother I make my way to the kitchen tired as hell but with a renew determination to survive and get out here and find somewhere I can call home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story as we go farther into Aurora life and all she goes through while trying to protect harry and his childhood.


	4. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I finally got my thoughts written down and how I want my character Aurora to develop so I’m not going to spend a lot of time on the child hood because I’ll be do flash backs that way I can move the story along and hopefully be able to more chapter out quicker. This story is also on fanfiction, wattpad and Quotev both wattpad and quotev will have pictures and videos of the song that I will put in the story. I just added links to the picture for archive if you want to see what Aurora looks like.  
@Jazz_rose0523 wattpad  
quotev.com/Jasmine16175  
jasminesanders0523 fanfiction

Five years have passed and I have come to discover so much about me that I didn’t know before I came to this world. Just to give you a little insight on what been going on, once harry had been drop off and I’ve been taking care of my parents once again I have more scars that litter across my body I’m pretty sure there not a single place left unblemished. My parents have sold me to the Dursely to help them out whenever they needed for money so I now see harry every day and he such an amazing bright boy whenever they try and hurt him his pain is deflected by magic and is given to me instead that way he can never get hurt even if I’m not there. The Dursely learn that I’m also like harry but they know they can’t keep me from him since he calls me mama and that I would hurt them if they did anything to him. Harry is now 5 and I told him stories of magic and showed him some of my own gifts one night I feel fear and terror through bond between me and harry I rush out of my room and head across the street I enter the house and I head towards harry little closet. I wish they gave him a room but I cannot complain but thank god for magic since I was able to make it comfortable and more like a room for him. I creep to the door and I hear a whimpering sound through the door I quietly open it and see that he having a nightmare I gently pick him up and he startled awake. Looking up at me with eyes on the brink of tears I rock him back in forth shushing him as he clings to me.

_“Hey baby boy are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“No mommy” my little bunny replied as he clutches my shirt my heart pings with pain just looking at my sweetie child teary eyes I headed back home with harry on my hip and we both crawled into my bed. I give him is stuff bunny he clings to it and as him if he wants me to sing to him, of course his mood get instantly better and he smiles at me saying “Yes please”_

Beautiful boy Celine Dion

Close your eyes,

Have no fear,

The monster’s gone,

He’s on the run and your mommy’s here,

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep,

Say a little prayer,

Every day in every way,

It’s getting better and better,

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

Out on the ocean sailing away,

I can hardly wait,

To see you come of age,

But I guess we’ll both just have to be patient,

Cuz it’s a long way to go,

A hard row to hoe

Yes it’s a long way to go but in the meantime,

Before you cross the street,

Take my hand,

Life is what happens to you,

While you’re busy making other plans,

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer,

Every day, in ev’ry way

It’s getting better and better.

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

I look down and harry has fallen asleep with no more tears I kiss is head and fall asleep with my heart lighter now that his is beside me.

I wake up and see that I’m back inside the cave with Yinsen I’ve been here for 10 years and they have torture me endlessly wanting me to use my powers I look down and see that the rags I’m wearing are sticking to me because of the heat. I try and stand but my legs give out on me and I feel myself falling I stretch my arms out to catch myself but Yinsen is by myside I give him a smile or I try but I grimace in pain and he eases me back down to sit. He filled me in on what had happen while I was passed out. I hear a sound next to me and see the one and only Tony Stark on the bed, my heart instantly feels with pain, fear and confusion as I see the man who made my heart stop and beat at the same time. I feel my tattoo pulse with excitement, yearning, love, lust, all the emotions under the sun but I feel the sadness and pain most of all. I crawl over to him and pain seeing the scars on his chest tears fall from my eyes as I look him over. Yinsen comes over and ask if I knew him and I told him I did but he doesn’t know me and it has to stay that way so they don’t use him against me. I place my hand on his chest and try to heal as much as I can in my weaken state. I see him start to wake quietly I start humming while brushing his hair back soothing him back to sleep. I start to cough up blood as to heal someone I have to take on their pain and injuries I kiss his forehead like I do with harry and making sure he doesn’t have any nightmares as he heals. I move to sit beside his back and watch the cameras. I close my eye so I can try and locate my clone and see how harry is doing since I’ve been gone. He has come in contact with Voldemort and has been in many unsafe situations but with my clone there I was always by his side in case he got hurt.

The sound of the door opening has woken me from my sleep and I look over to see that Tony is still out but he looks so much better than when he was here originally. The leader of the 10 rings comes for me and drags me out of the room while yinsen begs them not to take me and to let me rest but they don’t listen I see movement and it tony waking up and I speak to Yinsen in my head take care of him he waking up he stop talking and looks at me I smile as I’m drag to the torture room. I read their minds and see what they have planned for me I release a sign knowing it going to be a long day. I enter my mediation mode and escape from the pain I train my skill with creature inheritance dark siren fae and kumara as I went to check on my bunny harry and I got the chance to speak with him it was so good to hear his voice even if we were communication through our thoughts. I told him that I would see him soon and that we should definitely take a vacation after this his laugh make me smile and I feel myself jerking out of our conversation I wake up screaming and I see that they started shocking me like they do patient in a mental hospital.

_Yinsen “Hey hey it okay I got you”_

_Aurora “You know if you weren’t married I think you would have been a great catch” (wink)_

_I’m just gonna go to sleep for a bit hehe_

_ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jJ5U71tPC0> _


End file.
